Dance For Me
by Giddeus Allerwyn Arcturius
Summary: Terra rediscovers herself as she remembers the past and moves on. Her memories of Kefka reminds her of who she was and Mog turns her into a new person
1. Chapter 1

Author's Greetings:

Hello, this is my first fanfic!

It's an FF6 fanfic, by the way, so I hope you don't mind.

Anyway, good day and I hope you enjoy the fic!

Chapter 1: Life, Dreams, Hope

She remembers well. All the details she cannot accept. No matter how hard she wants to forget, she just cannot. Images burned in her mind, hurting her. Torn earth and the loss of a friend and loved one.

She saw it all. The works of a madman. But to think he would go this far… No, she was not surprised. Yes, Kefka was always full of surprises. Horrible, gruesome or just childish surprises. She knew it so well. She remembers when she was working for him, an instrument of destruction.

Under his control, he asked many ludicrous things. "Dance for me", an order given by a bored master. "What are you waiting for? Do it!" curling his mouth in mad amusement. She could not refuse this command, she found, as she started moving ever so slightly at first. These movements became silly poses. Kefka laughed hysterically at Terra's state, not because her dance was silly, but because she was at near death exhaustion by now, dancing wildly non-stop for about 3 hours. The slave crown prompted poor Terra to dance to death. The roles reverse as the audience dance for the clown. After about an hour, Terra's movements slowed down to what seemed to be her last dance. She moved elegantly as she glided through the floor. Subconsciously, in the corner of her mind that was far from the influence of the slave crown, she remembered that moment when the madness began.

She did not know why. Why she was alone… Why she was orphaned… Why she hurt others… It was not clear to her what kind of monster she was. She knew, however, that she was alone. A lone weapon to be used by others. Raised in the Empire, yet so distant from the others. She would often rebel against being used to destroy nearby towns to clear space for Empire camps. Her magic was a curse. A gift in both meanings*. Eventually, she was unwillingly given the slave crown to control her. Ever since then, she confined herself in this corner of her mind. There was this one time, though, where she was conscious enough to know what was going on. "Finish them off!" she heard, a mad cry of sadistic pleasure. "C'mon, use your magic!" Before she could stop herself, she sparked her magic. She got a glimpse of what happened in front of her. Fifty soldiers, burning to death. She could not hear their screams over the loud cracking of the flames beside her. She was dragged away by the man who used her, cackling in delight. With this, she was silenced and outcasted from herself.

In the outside world, she continued her dance, seemingly reflecting her feelings with every motion. Kefka would normally complain, however, he was seemingly moved by this dance. What does it take to move a madman? Terra, still weakening, finished her dance. After her bow, she collapsed head-first on the cold stone ground. Blood pooled around her head as she twitched, her slave crown still prompting her to continue on to her next performance, though she could not as her body already gave out. Kefka's laughter ceased and leg tensed, trying to stand and help, but he did not. He bit his lip and issued a simple order, "Stand." Terra, managed to stand on wobbling legs, as if she's ready to collapse once more. "Go back to your room and rest" she was commanded, the slave crown prompting her to move towards her room, limping ever so slowly. Kefka's eyes followed her until she was out of sight. When he was left alone, he stood and moved towards the pool of blood left by his mindless puppet. He did not understand what he felt. This feeling that sits deep in his chest. He wept and cackled in confusion. "Life… Dreams… Hope. Where do they come from, and where do they go?"

It was unusual to see him in this state. He was a fearsome madman, hated by all. "Crazy" he would hear them say. "Heartless", he was not. For once, he knew what it felt to have a heart. He knelt and touched the puddle of blood and his white tears. He lifted his fingers and stared at them. He snapped his fingers and the blood and tears burned brightly red as he watched in bliss. "Blood and tears won't leave a trace in fire!" The fire ceased and they left no mark, fully consumed by the flames. He cackled madly as he lost himself in his insanity.

*Gift- a present (English)

Gift- poison (German)

Right?

Author's Note:

I tried to make this fanfic root in the canon as FF6 has many missing backstory details. I figured that this story would fit in that hole without affecting the canon. So, what do you think? Was it successful?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where Do They Come From?

Night came, and Kefka has been as restless as always. He was pacing around his playroom, jumping around in surprise as if someone is following him. Then he'd laugh to himself. After hours of doing this, he suddenly became quiet. He slowly paced towards the exit of his room as if he was suddenly controlled by some unknown force.

The hallway was silent and dark. There were no guards stationed there, unlike anywhere else in the Empire castle. No one wanted to get anywhere close to that place. The guards called it "The Tyrant's Lair". Rumors went around about those who used to station there. They would disappear and their cries would be heard at night. They feared him, and they were right to do so. Everyone knows that he kills "for fun". He stopped walking and floated instead, as if he was sneaking around, trying to make no noise. After minutes of playing spy within his own empty hallway, he finally reached a small door. The door looked like a prison cell, with rust eating the hinges. He knew the doors were never locked. He playfully opened the door, at first being distracted with the loose door handle, but he manage to open it without being distracted any further. He went inside the room as a grin formed on his lips.

"Lazy, lazy, lazy…" He mumbled to himself. "Worthless slave, who told you to rest?!" He yanked Terra by the arm, and she woke in terror. She could not do anything to defend herself as the slave crown. On the outside, Terra still looked as lifeless as ever. Kefka chucked her to the nearest wall with surprising strength. Kefka had a small frame, but his Magitek modifications made him stronger than any ordinary human. Terra crashed on the wall and cracked it, falling unconscious as she succumbed to her silent pain. Kefka admired his own strength and laughed over the unconscious body of her victim. But then, he found that he lost the ability to laugh. He was overcome with something else. He wiped the grin off his face and looked down on his puppet. He picked her up. In this moment, he did not know what he was doing. He put her down on the old, patched up mattress and stared at her blankly. He took the slave crown and put it on the bedside table. He turned around and left the room. He went back to his room and sat on his throne. With his head buried in his palms, he thought, "Guilt… what was it again? Where does it come from?" And with that, he fell asleep sitting down.

It was morning. Kefka snored loudly and woke himself up. He remembers what he did last night. Figuring that he could not let his slave escape, he, comedically, ran through the hallway shouting, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He reached her room and quickly opened the door. "Gotcha!" He was surprised with what he saw. He saw Terra sitting down on a chair next to her bedside table, with her slave crown on her head. She looked up to him with soulless eyes, and stared into space. Kefka shook his head in disbelief. "You STUPID girl! You can't even escape on your own? Well, more playthings for me, then." He sighed and mumbled under his breath, "Failed…"

Author's Note:

Second chapter done and soon, more will be posted…

I'm excited, because soon, there'll be surprises(?)

These story ideas… where do they come from? From my subconscious? They just pop up, LOL


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Where Do They Go?

There she was again. In that dark corner of herself. Curled up in a corner, she was slowly gripped by darkness. No, sound, no light, no movement. In here, she felt beyond lonely. She felt completely empty. This is Terra's refuge. Whenever she's taken over, her consciousness is taken here. For years, this is where she has been kept.

Terra remembers the time when she was free. It was very distant to her, but very close to her heart. However, as time passes by, things slip away to the realm of the forgotten. Even the memories of life start becoming blurry to her. She has no choice, however, but sit there. Freedom is just a bit too far…

Suddenly, a flash of light lit up the infinite darkness. Terra shielded her eyes in pain. The light seared through her soul. Then, the pain stopped. She opens her eyes and is shocked. A room formed out of the darkness

The room looked simple yet elegant. It was colored with light shades, yellow, pink and light red. It was a single room with a table, a chair and a hearth. Though the room was small, It felt as if it was much larger. Ignoring the other furniture, Terra sat down in front of the hearth. The fire crackled enticingly, swaying and flicking it tongue as if inviting Terra to come closer. She heeded the silent call and crept forward, being careful not to get too close to the fire. The fire danced and seemingly spoke to her. "Awaken… Terra…" Terra then realized that her hand was getting too close to the flame. She was unconsciously reaching into the flame. She quickly withdrew her hand away from the flames, but the flames whispered, "Come closer…" Thunder boomed across the room, scaring Terra, and the flames grew larger, as if threatening to devour the entire room along with her. "Closer…" Terra, in fear touched the flame. It stopped moving as ice crawled all over it. The flames turned into a beautiful crystalline structure, then shattered. A beautiful diamond dust storm swept the room as it whispered, "Well done…" It dissipated, and Terra closed her eyes. "Wonders… Where do they go? Here, as I have."

Her consciousness awoke and she felt free for once. She noticed she was in a decent room, like the one in herself, her refuge, but with less pink. She also noticed the table beside her bed. On it was a bunch of metal parts, crushed and seemingly burned. She knew all too well that this was her slave crown. Her Thoughts were distracted as someone knocked on the door and quickly entered the room. Terra defensively retreated under her blanket. The man who entered looked tame, as she soon realized and she put down her blanket. When the man saw that she was comfortable now, he let out a deep sigh and spoke, "Poor you, dragged into the empire by force. You look so weak though, why would they want you in their wretched group?" As the man thought aloud, Terra felt the urge to comment. She knew why she was wanted. Magic. However, she kept her mouth shut, fearing what would happen if they knew she possessed an ancient power. A power feared and shunned for its destructive capabilities. "Well anyway, you can stay here for a while. I know some people who could take you in. Rest for now." She nodded and waited for the man to leave the room. Slowly, she made herself comfortable. As she nearly drifted into deep sleep, she was disturbed by loud shouts from outside the building. "Bring out the Empire scum! We know she's in there old man!" These were followed by pleads coming from the old man. "Please don't disturb our peace! I swear, she is not in here." Terra listened to their heated exchanges before she was surprised by the old man barging into her room. "Listen, get out of here now. There's an exit behind this inn. Retreat into the caves. I'll get you after I deal with these soldiers." Terra's voice was shaky as she spoke after a long time of forced silence. "O-okay… By the way, may I ask what this place is called?" "Narshe." The old man replied quickly. "Now go!"

Terra ran for the exit. She fumbled a bit with the knob, but she managed to get the door open. Quickly, she retreated to the cold caves of Narshe.

Author's Note:

Just in case, I would like to explain what the entire mysterious room thing was all about.

It was the POV of Terra during the raid of Narshe, but it's obvious, right?

Well, thanks for the views and reviews! I'll try to write more regularly.

After this, another story is planned. Yay! Hope I can write it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Such Meaningless Things

Terra ran as fast as she could into the caves. She heard the shouting of the Narshean soldiers, the sound of their voices, their heavy footsteps and their swords being unsheathed resonated in the chilly air. She ignored the protests of her body, pleading for her to stop. She tried to catch her breath, but it left her and she could not go on. Before she could collapse, she reached the cave. She quickly turned in a dark corner and hid there. She leaned close to the wall, desperately hiding from the soldiers. She held her breath, hoping for the worst. She heard them pass by without noticing her. She slid down the rock, collapsing into a sitting position and finally caught her breath. She was safe, for now.

Terra took a look around the corner, gripping a short dagger, her only method of defense, checking for any remaining soldiers. When she discovered that no one was around, she went out of her hiding place. She was intrigued by this cave system. It looked like people worked around here, as evidenced by the lanterns and tracks, however, it was quiet. Too quiet.

She heard a crackling noise from behind. Luckily, she able to notice what caused the sound quickly enough to dodge the projectile it shot at her. She stumbled a bit, but she got a chance to analyze her opponent. It was a small blue-green cloud. Before she could wonder about what it was, it shot another projectile. "Must be magical creatures" she thought. She jumped behind the creature and made a graceful slash, parting the cloud. It faded into red mist and then disappeared.

Terra's heart thumped hard, tensed from the battle. Suddenly, she heard more sounds from all around her. When she looked around, she found that she was surrounded by many creatures, giant rats, clouds and mysterious stout figures. Knowing that she could never last in this ambush, she ran towards an opening in the enemy formation and headed deeper into the cave while dodging enemy projectiles.

Terra saw a light. "The exit! I have to make it!" She ran as fast as she could, but alas, she tripped. As soon as she recovered from her fall, she found that she was surrounded yet again. "I understand now. Cowardice, escape and fear. Such meaningless things. I must fight… But how?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What she saw next was an unpleasant sight. All of the monsters were gone. Now, the soldiers surround her. "Don't even try to escape. You're surrounded!" Terra, gripping her short sword, slowly backed towards the nearest wall to prevent any attacks from the back. Their eyes locked as they hold their weapons, ready to strike at any time.

Meanwhile, the old man in the inn was deep in thought. He hoped his message reached him soon. Then, there was a knock on the door. "Password?" The old man asked, putting his ear on the door. "Returners." The man on the other side replied. The old man quickly opened the door. "Locke!" "It's been a long time. How have-" "No time for chit-chat. You know what to do, right?" "Yes, I'll be going." Locke left quickly through back door and headed to the caves.

As Terra moved toward the wall, the ground suddenly shook. The ground crumbled under her feet and fell down into the cave system below. Terra tried to keep herself conscious, but the fall was just too high. She succumbed to the pain and passed out. The soldiers, seeing this, went out to find another route to get to her. Locke, hiding in the shadows, saw everything. "No! I must save her!" Locke dashed out of the cave as well. He knew how to get there before the guards. "I hope I make it…"

Author's Notes:

The following chapters will be the hardest to write.

More chapters and characters to come, but don't worry, you'll see Kefka again.

The plot moves on…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'll Destroy Them All

Meanwhile, in the Empire, Kefka grows impatient. He paces around, not knowing what to do. Boredom drives him to do more acts of insanity, causing uproar in the castle. Deep down inside, though, worry slowly eats him. He thought to himself, "Why did I let those fools take away my plaything?" He sat down, tired of pacing, and tried to remember.

His room was empty. Not a soul would even try to approach him, except for one. He remembers the day when the tyrant visited him.

"Kefka." Gestahl entered the room. He showed no fear as he approached the madman. Kefka did not even bother replying nor even look up, he just sat there. "Stubborn as always, are we? You know what I am here for…" "Crazed minds think alike, no? But I'm not the type to let others play with my toys. Scram!" "Now, now… I'm only going to borrow her for a while. Imagine the power I could give you once we obtain that esper. It would be-" "Fine! Take her." "I appreciate your cooperation. After all we are-" "Enough chit-chat, can't you see that I'm trying to get some shut-eye?" Gestahl left without a word, but he was obviously satisfied. As he left, Kefka whispered to himself, "I shouldn't have…"

Kefka's boredom quickly turned to irritation remembering this. As there was nothing that could relieve his irritation, it quickly turned to anger. "He better stick to his promise! Or else… I'll destroy them all! Or I could…" It struck him. He quickly took a seat. "What am I getting all worked up about? After all, I am going to get more power… If it fails, then…" He realized what bothered him so much. "That's right, I remember now. It's because of her."

For a moment, it came back to him. That moment when he made her dance… When he set her free. He knew what to do. He had to wait. He had to make a way to get her back.

Kefka rudely entered the emperor's throne room, prancing all the way to the emperor. The royal guards knew that it is best to move aside, as Kefka does not hesitate in eliminating those who get in his way. The Emperor Gestahl was used to Kefka's foolishness, so he dismissed his annoyance and he put down his cup of afternoon tea. "You!" said Kefka pointing a finger at the emperor. He fell sideways and caught himself in mid-air. Floating around, he continued, "Tell me, was the mission a success, or do you want me to spice things up a little, a few explosions here and there?" "Unfortunately, we failed to acquire the esper." "Not surprising, it was your idea." "We also lost that girl, but-" "YOU WHAT?! How could you lose my toy?" "Be patient, Kefka. According to my sources, she was taken to Figaro Castle." "So you want me to burn it down? Heeheehee, this is going to be fun!" "Be cautious. They might have a trap waiting for you." "Trap-schmap. Let's see how they enjoy burned bricks!" "Leave now. We don't have a moment to lose. They might discover her powers." "I'll crush them before that happens."

Kefka then redirects his gaze to the royal guards standing at the sides of the room. The shivered knowing that anything could happen to them. Kefka approached the guard to the far right. "You!" said Kefka while pointing a finger. The guard shivered in fear as he mustered his strength to reply. "Y-yes s-sir?" Kefka looked at him thoroughly, as if analyzing them. "Come with me. Take your friend with you. We're going to visit the King of Figaro." The guards gulped, knowing that being stuck in a desert with Kefka would be the worst thing that could happen to them. "R-right away." They followed Kefka outside the castle, keeping their distance to him.

Author's Note:

Sorry if this one was a bit late…

I will continue this. I must see its end!

From here, maybe you could guess what would happen in the next chapters, but I'll throw in new perspectives to change the story.

The writing continues, huh? Its fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Treasure Hunter

Finally, Locke made it through the complicated rock systems. Quickly, he went through the pathway that separated him and the girl. The girl lay on the ground, helpless. Her green hair was scattered across her face, making her features hard to notice. Nonetheless, she looked very out of place, making her easy to recognize. Locke was about to carry her when suddenly, he heard footsteps. The empty cave echoed in warning, voices and more footsteps sounded nearer and nearer. They showed themselves and let out a great cry, "We have her now!" Charging as fast as they could, they weaved through the rock walls and pillars.

"Great." said Locke. Talking to the emptiness, he continued, "How are we suppose to get out now?" The emptiness answered, and from somewhere came a reply, "Kupo…" "Moogles?" From behind them came small white figures with red fur balls hanging from their heads. These rounded white creatures were known as Moogles. They were also known to be very elusive to humans, appearing rarely to lost adventurers… Finally, help came for them. "Are you… going to help us?" "Kupo!" The answer was ambiguous, but Locke was sure that it was an affirmative. "Alright! Time to show those soldiers who's boss!" Grabbing his daggers, he fixed his eyesight on the charging guards, then he ran out to face them with his team of moogles. The two other moogle teams proceeded on the other side of the battlefield. One of the moogles from the last team noticed the girl on the ground… Her hair was nice… Her skin was fair… She dressed nicely. The moogle was mesmerized by the sight. Spacing out and forgetting the battle, his teammate gave him a gentle nudge and an irritated, but surprisingly cute, "Kupo!"

Locke's fur army fought furiously for Terra's sake. Metals sparked as they clashed together. The enemies were overwhelmed by Locke's agility, plunging his dagger into flesh before they could even notice. The others were caught off guard by the moogles who, though small, used their spears, swords and throwing weapons with great efficiency. With this, they took down their formation. The rest of the soldiers fled in fear of the unusual army. The moogles jumped around in celebration of their victory. "Thanks…uh, moogles." "Kupo!" With that, they disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

Terra awakens from her unconsciousness and Locke quickly takes notice. "Where… am I? And who are you?" "Never mind that, let's get out of here." "O-okay…" Locke grabbed Terra by the hand and quickly lead her out of the cave. "Can I ask where we're going?" "Figaro Castle. There's someone I'd like you to meet." "O-oh… I hope he's a nice person…" "Trust me on this one, okay?" "But I don't even know your name… I'm Terra, by the way." "Mine's Locke." Locke, as she noticed, looked like a bandit, though he had a very comfortable personality. He had a very fresh, clean look to him, especially his hair because it was neatly kept in his bandanna, though, looking closer, his face was ashened by the Narshean environment.

The terrain they were walking on suddenly changed from grassy green to plain yellow. The sun beat down upon them as they traversed the harsh Figaro desert. Despite the inhospitable environment, Monsters still littered the place. Every once in a while, They had to take out their weapons and fight, but Terra was careful not to reveal her magical prowess. "How long 'till we get there, Locke? I… can't go on…" "There it is! Hold on for a bit more." In the golden horizon stood a castle, tall and imposing. Guards were all over the castle, trained eyes open for any approaching dangers. The two reached the main gate and were quickly welcomed into the castle, to the confusion of Terra. "What's going on?" "Wait. You'll understand soon."

They entered the castle and quickly proceeded to the throne room without stopping to see the rest of the castle, something that Terra wanted to do. In the throne room, there was a single figure with his back turned. With his long, flowing red cape, it was obvious that he was the king. The figure turned around and flashed his perfectly white teeth before focusing his attention on Terra. "Oh, I see you've brought me a beauty! You have quite the eye, Locke." "Enough of that, Edgar, you're scaring her." Terra felt very shy as she has never interacted with others before. She only knew herself. Partly hiding behind Locke, she whispered, "H-hi." "A shy one, huh? I like the shy types too." The king let out a hearty laugh.

He looked very young for a king. His graceful paces move his velvet cape and golden hair fluttering in praise of him. His handsome and firm face earns him respect in his own kingdom. His solid stance made him look more like a commanding figure. This young king rules over the kingdom of Figaro, the most powerful force in the desert, not that there's anything to oppose them in the desert… His name is Edgar.

"You know, you quite young. Maybe if I wait a little bit, you'd marry me!" "Wha- O-oh… I don't know what to say…" "Ahahahahaha… I'm serious though." "S-stop joking around, please." "Rejected… again." "Okay, stop that now. You're really creeping her out" "Really? And you did not scare her? You look like a thief, you know." "It's treasure hunter!" "I know, I know. Just kidding. Say, Terra, why don't you go around the castle for a while? But come back soon." Hearing this, Terra brightened up and quickly went outside the room, leaving the two to talk to each other.

She saw the the magnificent towers outside the castle. While going around, she perused the shops for anything interesting and talked to the soldiers. Terra, especially curious, asked many questions from the people in the castle. After going around and seeing the sights, she finally went back to the throne room to talk to King Edgar.

Author's Note:

The summer heat is killing me.

This one is a bit off schedule, sorry.

I really can't stand the tropical summer

Well, I may release the next chapter soon after this on to make up for lost time.

Just a bit more… Write a bit more and it's done before you know it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Jewel Of The Desert

The desert sun rose, the golden eye of the sky directing its gaze upon the three figures walking in its line of sight, bearing its judgment. Walking along the desert path, Kefka grows impatient. "Damn that Gestahl! Sending me here was a bad idea! Stupid desert…" Trailing behind him were two soldiers, panting, waiting for the command of a jester. Their faces turned dark as they put their heads down, their helmets shadowed their features. As the merciless sun beat down upon their weakened frames, they muttered, struggling to do so, "Lord Kefka, may we-" "Rest? Fools! And there's sand in my shoes! Fix this now!" "Y-yes! Right away." said Kefka's servants, the jester showing a twisted grin on his face that emphasizes his madness and cruelty. The soldiers groveled at the ground, struggling to remove Kefka's shoes and dust them off. Kefka let out that laugh, his sharp cackled pierced the silence of the plain desert.

After a while in the in the torturous desert, they finally reached the castle. At first, it looked like a great mirage, grey stone walls covered the emptiness of the desert. The golden radiance of the sun seemed to perfectly compliment the structure. Guards were stationed at every corner, glaring at the distant figures. Clearly, they were not welcome here. One of the sentinels rushed inside the castle and into the king's throne room. The king faced the wall, deep in thought. Hearing the doors rush open, he acknowledged the sentinel's presence without turning his back. "Yes…?" "Your Majesty, they're here, as you expected." the soldier replied hastily. "Good. Please notify the operators immediately." "Yes, Your Majesty" The sentinel left quickly, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. The king turned and left the room soon after the sentinel went out. The king rushed out of the interior castle into the exterior castle, a platform used by the sentinels to keep watch. His presence was a very powerful one. The guards immediately bowed in acknowledgement of the king. His cape that flew in the desert wind made it obvious that he was the great king of Figaro. The figures went in the castle, facing the king. Kefka hollered, "Well if it isn't King Edgar!" The king stood silently, sweeping his golden hair off his face.

"What do you want, Kefka?" said Edgar in calm but booming voice. "Oh nothing, just asking if you have a little girl on board." "A girl? Never had one pass by." "Are you sure?" "I would know a beauty when I see one." Kefka quickly turned and left, grinning, as if he had a nasty plot up his sleeve. Edgar turned around and whispered to Locke, who was standing beside him, "Quickly, get the Terra and everything else ready." Locke took Terra to Edgar and let him talk to her. "Listen, follow Locke to your room, I have to talk to my chancellor. Being a king sucks sometimes, you know?" Edgar went inside castle, leaving them at the main entrance. Everything went back to normal in the kingdom. King Edgar waited all day, but nothing unusual happened. Here, he made one mistake. He had let his guard down. That night, his chancellor hastily approached him and asked, "How was it, your majesty?" "The problem was taken care of earlier. I need my rest now." said Edgar, slightly panting in anxiety. He was sure something bad would happen by now. "Well, sire, your bedroom is ready. Good night, Your Majesty."

Kefka, after leaving the castle in the morning, returned in the evening, bringing mischief with him. "Aaaaaaaaalriiiiight…" Kefka quickly turned and crouched. He rubbed his hands together and bright red and orange sparks formed on his palms. "You'll all be…" Kefka opened his palms and jumped sending the sparks to the air, making a colorful lightshow. "…well done!" With this command, the sparks bombarded the castle and set fire to it.

The ground shook beneath Edgar's feet. Screams from all directions surrounded him, but there was no source. Edgar was curled up on the ground, helpless. He cried, "Brother…? Brother!" King Edgar was jolted out of his nightmare. Beads of cold sweat rolled down on his cheeks, or were they tears? Before he could fully recollect hid bad dream, he heard screams coming from outside his room. He quickly jumped out of his white sheets and slammed the doors open. His nightmare rose from its resting place and became real. Flame tongues licked the stone walls, slowly consuming them, leaving crimson sparks in their wake. The women inside the castle ran and screamed in panic. The soldiers, however, did not move from their positions. A fire somehow started overnight. With a firm order, King Edgar kept cool despite of this and with a firm order, he commanded, "Do it!"

Edgar turned to speak to the Locke, already there beside him, "Get her now. Everything is ready." Locke dashed through doors and hallways, easily dodging the flame tongues trying to reach him. Edgar turned his attention to the figures entering the main gates. It was Kefka again, laughing gleefully, marveling at the destruction he caused. With arrogant confidence, he declared, "Give me the girl now or you'll be forced to attend my barbecue. And you're going to like it!" Edgar ignored these words and gave a single order, "Sink her into the sand!"

In that moment, Edgar leapt down on to a chocobo waiting for him below the castle. Locke and Terra sped past Kefka and followed suit. Kefka tauntingly mocked Edgar. "Your king turned chicken!" As he said this, the castle started to shake. The golden sand scattered in the air as the castle started to move. "Wha-what is this?" Kefka said while losing his balance.

The grand castle shook more violently. It quickly sank down into the sand, quickly hiding evidence of a great kingdom ever existing. Edgar shouted proudly, "Behold, Figaro Castle, the greatest kingdom in the sands!" With great haste, the trio rode their chocobos through the golden sea of sand. "Grrrrr… What are you waiting for, you idiots? After them!" Kefka said impatiently, sending an army of Magitek soldiers after the trio. Stomping through the desert, the piloted robots proved to be fast enough to catch up with the three. Being forced to fight, the trio dismounted their chocobos.

"Finally, I'll be able to use these!" Edgar excitedly said. Beams of energy and claws of metal were sent to attack them. However, Terra knew these all too well. With her guidance, Edgar was able to unleash showers of arrows ad poison clouds upon their foes and Locke sent the robots crashing into the sands, plunging his shining silver blade in the machine's joints. Terra focused her energy, making up her mind on the fact that she should not hide anything anymore, and unleashed a wave of magic that enveloped the attackers. The magic soon turned into malicious flames that consumed metal and flesh, turning them to ash, forever a part of the great expanse of sand. Kefka screamed to the wind, "Damn you Edgar!" as the three disappeared into the beautiful horizon.

Author's Notes:

Yay, another chapter finished.

The plot twists will be apparent in the World of Ruin, but first, I need to introduce some of the characters.

"Some" because I will focus on the characters that Terra encounters, since she is the focus of the story.

I hope you don't mind…

Just a bit more…

Thanks, by the way, to the reviewers.

You have really helped and inspired this young writer.

More stories, not just chapters, will come soon.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Beyond The Clouds Lies The Peak

Zooming through the desert, the trio kicks up quite a dust storm. Riding towards the sun, Terra couldn't help but ask, "Where are we going?" "South Figaro!" shouted Edgar, speeding past Terra and Locke. "He's having too much fun." said Locke "We're nearly there, let's pick up the pace, Terra!" Shattering the silence of the desert were the pitter-patter of the speeding yellow bullets. The speed of the dashing chocobos were blinding. In a matter of minutes, the managed to traverse the expanse of the desert. Before them stood a thriving market town; people walking around, busying themselves with trades and such. The trio dismounted their chocobos, petting them familiarly before letting them go to find green pastures.

Taking a glance behind them, Edgar confidently raised his voice and said, "Finally, we lost them!" It was hard not to recognize him. After all, he rules over this land. Seeing the king with a meek looking girl and and a man who would easily be a bandit, the people were uneasy, but went on to do other things. "Since were safe now, maybe we could stop by the pub… You know, have a little fun, right Locke?" said Edgar, laughing to himself and elbowing Locke."Sure. That is if Terra doesn't mind…" They turned their heads to look at Terra, prompting her to answer awkwardly, "Uh, I don't mind, but would you be kind enough to t-" "Alright! Let's go" interrupted the two. "*Sigh* Fine…"

The odd trio entered the town's pub, not far from where they were talking. They commanded the attention of the people inside. A trio consisting of a king, a thief and a girl made them look suspicious indeed. They nonchalantly walked up to the counter, ignoring the stares from everyone. Finding a good place to sit, they settled themselves and Edgar beckoned the bartender. "Why, King Edgar! Greetings, your majesty." greeted the bartender while serving them drinks. He knows well what Edgar and Locke drink. Shifting his attention to Terra, he teased, "I see you've scored a beauty..." Edgar chugged down a number of shots while the bartender talked; his movements swayed with every shot. Trying to keep his composure, he replied, "Well, uh... she's...*hic* a m-ma...mag-" Locke hurriedly put a hand over Edgar's mouth, effectively silencing him, as he drank a shot of whisky. The bartender took no heed of this. He turned to prepare a small mug. He gently put down the mug in front of Terra. "For you, young lady." "But I don't drink..." complained Terra. "No worries. It's root beer." "Oh." She fiddled with the mug, taking small sips once in a while.

While they were busy drinking, the atmosphere changed. Something dark and heavy approached. A single bark rebounded along the entire pub, turning everyone's attention to the mysterious pair. They were a very peculiar pair indeed. A man dressed in a black ninja suit swiftly phased through the cluttered tables, chairs and drunkards. Following beside him was a small dark shadow, tailing the mysterious man. He made his way to the front counter and quickly handed the bartender a piece of paper containing his order. The bartender handed over his bottle, keeping as much distance from the black-clad ninja. The ninja stared at it for a while, the bartender was curious of what he was about to do next. In a flash, his dagger swiped with extreme precision, sending the bottle cap ricocheting of the walls, nearly hitting one of the customers. Shocked by the sudden surprises, the trio watched on curiously. Feeling eyes on him, he warned, "You better keep your distance. The dog bites." They took a glance at the gnarling dog, threatening them with its gleaming razor teeth. Slowly, the trio tiptoed away from the ninja, heeding his warning to keep distance. With that, they decided to move on with their journey.

As they traveled along the roads of South Figaro, they heard stories of a man named Duncan, famed for his expertise in the field of martial arts. Upon hearing this, Edgar head dropped like a tree branch caught in heavy rain. Terra can't help but ask what bothered him. "King Edgar, what's wrong?" "You don't need to know..." responded Edgar, his voice tinted by emptiness. "I insist. We can't go around with you looking down at your feet like that." Edgar kept his silence as he blindly lead the two. Within his mind, he was tortured by a past sorrow that left a deep scar within him. Distracted by his contemplations, he absentmindedly walked directly up to a wooden pole. With a loud thud, followed by a cry of pain, Edgar fell down, sitting, wide-eyed in great shock. A worried Terra rushed to his aid. "See? Are you always this stubborn?" she said, trying to help Edgar stand. "Why don't you help me here, Locke?" Locke gripped his belly and bit his lip, trying to suppress his laughter. "It's alright, I can handle myself. Thanks anyway." said Edgar, struggling to stand. "Well, if you say so." replied Terra, releasing a small sigh. "You're still laughing at me? Really? The nerve of some people..." "S-sorry... *Pfffffft*" After that, they continue northward.

After a while of walking through the empty plains, they discovered a plain hut. Marks of weathering and human interaction was visible all over the area. Despite this, the place was very well kept. It's green lawn, fresh water and the welcoming feel of the house made it feel like a humble paradise for travelers. They knocked on the door, expecting a greeting from an old man. However, there was no reply. Locke gently nudged the door, surprised that it was open. They welcomed themselves inside and hollered, "Anyone home?!" Again, no reply. Instead, a wonderful aroma graced their arrival. It wafted across the humble home, sending the trio into a moment of wonder. Edgar, however, quickly snapped out of it as soon as he realized something. "It's...him! I remember now!" "What do you remember?" asked a curious Locke. "Sabin's favorite tea" "Sabin... Your long lost brother, right?" reminded Terra. "How did you know of this?" "The matron told me about it." Edgar hurried to the pot that sat on the plain stove. Meanwhile, Terra and Locke went around, admiring the interior of the house. The house looked fairly simple, but the bearskin rug and the warm fireplace made it really feel like a home. The two took a seat in the the plain wooden chairs padded with animal fur. Sitting there, watching the fireplace dance. This sparked a flame in Terra's heart, reminding her of her "home". The silence was broken by Edgar, frantically shouting, "It definitely is his favorite tea! He's been here!" "But where do we look for him?" questioned Locke. "I don't know, but we have to go around and ask..." "Alright, alright... Oi, Terra! We're going." Terra slightly jumped at the sudden call for attention as she was already about to fall asleep. Blushing slightly in embarrassment, she went ahead and dashed out of the house.

Outside, a merchant riding a chocobo took notice of the trio. Without notice, the merchant quickly approached the group and expertly stopped his chocobo in front of them. Knowing their purpose for being here, he spoke before they could and told them, "You're looking for the man who lives here, right? If that's the case then he's up on Mount Koltz training his students. Well then, I have to go." In a flash, the merchant rode his chocobo off into the horizon. "Well, that was convenient." said Edgar. "Mount Koltz, huh." whispered Locke. "This really is tiring..." complained Terra. Edgar pitied the girl as she wasn't meant to get involved in all of this. "It'll be over soon." he assured.

The trio traversed the wide plains separating them from the mountain. The wind blew hard and the grass fields danced, as if bidding good luck to the adventurers. After minutes of weaving through he landscape, Mount Koltz towered over them. The cave entrance was lined with sharp stalagmites and stalactites, making the mountain look very intimidating. Carefully, they entered the cave. Before them, a great expanse of beautiful rock formations. The holes in the cave walls introduced piercing rays of sunlight to the damp rocks, making them shine and display a rainbow spectrum of colors. Next to them was a natural lake of fresh clean water. Here, the trio knelt down to rest and take a drink. Terra gazed upon the pond, seeing beyond its surface. Water creatures of all sorts lived here as well. Small fry and timid turtles lived in and around the pond. As for its water, it's no wonder that the creatures loved to stay here. The water was cool and refreshing, giving the trio strength to move on. After waiting for Terra to pet her new friend turtle, they continued down the deeper and darker parts of the cave. Sunlight continued to seep through cracks and holes in the wall, ruling out the need to use a lamp. Every once in a while, wild cave dwellers would come out and attack. Thankfully, Edgar's proficiency in operating his machines proved well in defending them. Every cave would lead to an open area within the mountain. The wind freely runs, moving the trees and the plants to move. The sight here is especially breathtaking. From a cliff, the world opened up before them. They could see the fields below them, forming waves of green whenever the wind would blow. Sadly they had no more time to admire the sights.

After hours of walking, turning and fighting, a zigzag road became visible, as well as the peak. Above, they could see a dark figure. The moment they took a step forward, another figure dashed past them, jumping above rocks and zigzagging through the path too fast for the trio to see. "Could that be...Sabin?" asked Edgar. "Let's hurry up and find out, then!" replied Locke. Dashing through the zigzag road with the tailwind on their backs, they got there quick enough to see the quick figure move to another cave. They followed it as fast as they can. As soon as they got to the mouth of the cave, a tall man jumped from above and blocked their path.

The man was very well built. Though very muscular, he still looked flexible and agile. Judging by his attire, he looked like an expert fighter training in the mountains. Shocked and intimidated by his tsudden appearance, the trio kept silent. The man asked with a voice that echoed in the mountains, "You were going after him weren't you? If so, then you're going to die now!" Two giant bears roared as they appeared from behind the man. Too quick for their large frames, the bears lunged at the trio and caught them off guard. Narrowly dodging the sudden attacks, the trio was left with long scratches. "Know my name before you die. It is Vargas!" Vargas launched a flying kick, hitting Terra directly. Locke let out an anguished cry, "Terra!" then releasing his anger on one of the attacking bears. He jumped and plunged his dagger hard, plunging deep enough to insert even the handle in the bear's soft innards. He used his weight to fall back to the ground, gruesomely ripping the bear's stomach and letting loose a drizzle of blood and innards, coating Locke a tinge of crimson. He rushed to help Terra get up, but she managed to get herself up. She coughed up a handful of blood, then covered herself in an aura of green. The aura floated upwards and all of her wounds magically healed. Edgar, meanwhile, steadied his aim. He stood still, anticipating the charging creature. With great skill, he shot ten arrows from his auto crossbow, effectively stopping the bear a foot from him. The arrows gouged its eyes. Every one of the arrows cleanly went through the creature's skull, crushing its head completely. Edgar looked with disdain at the mushed remains of the creature at his foot before rejoining the two. With one empowering word, "Cure!" Terra summoned a curtain of green energy that engulfed the entire party. In an instant, the curtain dissipated, and the party was as good as new. Vargas watched on as they trio looked at him with eyes burning in anger. In frustration, Vargas clenched his fist and tucked it in. With great force, he punched the air, summoning a torrent of strong winds. The winds blew the trio away, hurling them at rocks, knocking them unconscious. Vargas slowly approached them without a word, preparing to kill them. As he was about to land his killing blow, someone emerged from the shadows and delivered a punch directly at his face, sending him flying. Vargas looked with great anger at the man standing before him.

"Sabin! You're going to pay for this!" growled Vargas. "Heh. This is between us, Vargas. Don't get my brother involved." "That's your brother, a king? Keep on dreaming! " Sabin looked down, struck by the sudden bad memory. His face was wrinkled by regret and worry. "Enough of that though. It's time for you to die!" Sabin was caught off guard by the sudden attack. A fist struck his directly at his stomach, causing him to cough up blood. "T-that was a dirty shot..." "That strike was special. In a minute, you'll die! You deserve it, after stealing the attention of my father!" said Vargas "That's not true... Your father loves you!" "Lies! All lies!" "You leave me with no choice then..." With all his might, Sabin charged head-on towards Vargas. He jumped and unleashed a flurry of blows. He released a bloodcurdling scream, "Blitz!" Vargas fell, bloodied and bruised all over. Sabin stood above him, wordless. "He taught you Blitz...? It cannot be... *cough* Sabin...you bastard..." With one final gasp, Vargas limped and died. Sabin left the corpse to help the three get up. Slowly, they opened their eyes to a friendly sight. The last one to be awakened was Edgar, and he was overjoyed when to see Edgar. Disregarding his wounds, Edgar embraced his brother, hard as it was to do it, considering Sabin's large frame. Sabin stood still as Edgar hung on to him, letting rivers of tears flow from their eyes. "I'm sorry I let you leave, brother..." Sabin's emotions overflowed as Edgar apologized to him. Sabin had so many regrets. He knew the fault was with him, and guilt ate him away as he stayed away from the castle. So many years of tears... Edgar let go and got something from his pocket. "Never again, Sabin. Never again." With a closed fist, Edgar slid the object to Sabin's hand. Wide-eyed, he stared at the object in his hand. A glittering gold coin, sparkling in the sun. A coin flip determined their cursed paths separated. A void in the wind that parted them, traversable only by the sands... But now they are together. With all his strength, Sabin threw the coin as far as he can. The coin flew away as in glinted in the sunlight. With a foolish grin, Sabin carried his brother. They laughed and the mountain breeze carried their joy. Terra and Locke can't help but smile.

After putting Edgar down, Sabin noticed Terra standing beside them. "I see you haven't gotten rid of that old habit of yours, huh?" teased Sabin. Terra still does not understand why everyone keeps on saying this. "I-it's not what you think, prince..." "She's quite shy too. The name's Sabin" Sabin extended a hand to Terra. She reluctantly accepted his hand. She felt at ease holding his hand. His large, warm hand covered Terra's small palm. It was rough, but reassuring. "Nice to meet you, Prince Sabin..." As Sabin went to meet Locke, Terra stood still, thinking. She was confident that she would learn something about herself by keeping in the royal brothers company. She felt great knowing that she found reliable people. Energized by her good feelings, she summoned another wave of healing energy, surprising Sabin. "I forgot to mention that Terra is special. She has magical abilities." said Edgar. Instead of being taken totally aback, Sabin excitedly congratulated Edgar. "Man, you really scored this time! Who knew you could find such a woman... Not that I'm doubting your looks, though. After all, you are my brother." Edgar punched him in the side. "Stop it, you!" Sabin and Edgar shared a hearty laugh. Terra interrupted their laughter, "He deserves a proper burial..." pointing at Vargas' corpse. "I...guess you're right... He died a warrior after all." replied Sabin. "That's all I need." Concentrating energy into her palms, she created enough heat to create a fire. He tossed the ball at the corpse and turned it to ash in a moment. The mountain breeze took the ash and scattered it in the skies, a final act of respect to a fallen warrior. Now united and happy, they left the mountain.

Author's Note:

I'm so sorrrrrrrrrrrry...

I got so busy…*sigh* school.

However, I'll continue writing.

I want to see the end, too.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Endlessly Flowing

"Sabin," said Edgar. "are you willing you willing to join us?" "I'll join you, but where are we going?" asked Edgar, his face marked with curiosity. A deepening silence fell upon the party, Edgar deep in thought, pondering how to express his thoughts as they walked in the green meadows. "We're going against the Empire... Look, I'm sorry..." "Why are you?" "Because I don't want to get us into anymore trouble... To never be separated again..." "Aww, little brother, acting like a hero! Don't be so emotional." "Together we shall rule?" "Together we'll do!" Smiles decorated their faces. Terra and Locke watched as years of worry melted from their faces. Locke unsheathed his dagger and held flat on his chest. With solemnity and inspiration from the two kings, he silently vowed to fight for his cause. Terra, meanwhile, remained indifferent. She could not resist, however, to feel jealous. She whispered to herself, "Together... Love... Is this truly what it means?" In her mind, Kefka's picture appeared to her. His cruel smile turned to a caring one. Every single picture in her mind became different. Amidst the fire, standing behind her was Kefka, hiding his concern. Without her knowledge, a tear escaped from her eyes. It twinkled one last time before it splashed onto the blades of grass. She continued walking, unconcerned by her feelings.

Locke turned his attention to Terra, noticing that she was wrinkling her forehead. "What is it?" Terra had no reply, focusing on whatever she was staring at. Without further inquiries, Locke directed his gaze at where Terra's eyes were fixed. Below the mountainous walls before them, an abysmal mouth was visible from afar. Guards marched here, as if waltzing into the cave's agape maw. Locke can't help but grin, announcing with a tone of relief, "We're here." "Huh?" questioned Terra. "It's the Returners Hideout." "Oh. I expected something more..." "Flashy? Think about it. This is a hideout, not a pub." "...You're right. What was I thinking...?" "Is something bothering you?" "Ah, nothing." "Tell me if anything's wrong, 'k?" "Sure."

Terra wandered around the cave hideout. The heavy, humid atmosphere gave Terra a stuffy nose. The cave came alive, its walls moving as the torches flickered. A maze of doors in the hallway met Terra's gaze. Thankfully, she remembered where Locke and the others went through. Simple, but beautiful natural pillars of shining limestone decorated the room. The relaxing sound of dripping water filled the area, and though her nose was stuffed, The smell of minerals mixing with the water was very strong. Her presence drew the eyes of the people discussing in the middle. Locke held out an arm, blocking the old man before he could move. As Terra stayed in place, Locke approached her. "We were discussing, um... we want...". "...you to lend us your powers." suddenly spoke the old man. "You told them, huh… Then that is to be expected…" said Terra, folding her arms unconsciously, revealing her insecurity. Locke, sensing this apprehension, quickly brought up a topic in her defense "Banon, the girl doesn't even know you! You could have-" "Now she does. So will you work with us, or not?" Banon boldly interrupted. Under the combined pressure from surprise and responsibility, Terra voice struggled to squeeze out a response, "U-u-uh…yes?" "Good. We must leave before t-" "They have come, Banon!" interrupted a guard. Without changing the tone of his voice, Banon calmly declared, "Follow me, we must leave quickly." while disappearing into a small, concealed opening at the back of the room.

A roaring river rushed below the cliff where they exited. It felt like it was threatening to come up the steep cliff and devour anyone looking down on it. "This is Lethe River…" introduced Banon, with a noticeable tone of wonder. Terra, meanwhile, was drawn to look down on the river and felt like she was being called, as if the river wanted her to jump down. "Jump down and let your worries flow. Be taken by the water's lullaby. Drown all your worries." it sang. With a gulp, she resisted the urge to do so. "Did you see the raft down there, girl, uh, Terra?" Terra was shocked back into reality, and only now noticed that there was a wooden raft strongly tied to the cliffside, keeping it in place. "Just now, yes" "Then jump." "Excuse me?" "Go, now!" Without anymore questions, Terra jumped down, giving in to the river's call.

The wind ruffled her hair as she fell. Her descent was slow, relaxing even. At that moment, she felt free. Her moment of zen was broken by time, finally catching up, giving Terra just enough to land properly without hurting herself much. She saw that she didn't even fall from much of a distance. The others easily followed, sending tremors through the raft. the shaky movement scared her, as the water seem close enough to actually consume her. "Grab on, everyone, This is going to be one shaky ride!" shouted Locke through the gurgled screams of the rapids. Sabin's piercing "Yahoo!" marked the beginning of their dangerous trip down the streams of Lethe.


End file.
